warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
The New Warrior/Allegiances
Allegiances, as presented in the beginning of The New Warrior. ThunderClan Leader: Willowstar - mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Leafheart - brown tom with white paws and tail tip Medicine Cat: Addertooth - dark brown tom with long fangs and blazing amber eyes Warriors: Cinderlight - gray-and-white she-cat with twinkling yellow eyes the color of dawn Briarheart - brown she-cat Ashwhisker - gray tabby tom Sparrowflight - brown and black mottled she-cat Applemoon - pale ginger she-cat Paledapple - light gray tom with white flecks Russetmask - russet tabby tom Goldenflash - gray she-cat with a darker muzzle and white paws Sycamoreshade - broad shouldered brown tom Feathersky - gray-and-white tom with a fluffy tail Brightdawn - thin-striped tabby she-cat Cherrywhisker - bright red she-cat with white legs and tail tip Plumleaf - smoky gray tom Queens: Freckleheart - brown mottled she-cat (mother to Badgerkit, black-and-white she-kit, Foxkit, russet she-kit, Hawkkit, brown tom, and Wolfkit, tortoiseshell tom) Lionfang - brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat (mother to Specklekit, tortoiseshell tom with white paws and tail, Leafkit, brown mottled tabby she-kit, and Patchkit, black-and-white she-kit) Tigerstripe - dark brown she-cat (mother to Emberkit, dark tortoiseshell tom, and Nettlekit, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; fostering Streamkit, silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes) Elders: Sorrelwish - gray she-cat Pinethorn - brown tom Clawear - dark gray she-cat with shredded ears, formerly known as Braveclaw ShadowClan Leader: Dapplestar - tortoiseshell-and white she-cat Deputy: Ivystorm - brindled tortoiseshell she-cat Medicine Cat: Splashstorm - black she-cat with white splotches and brown eyes Warriors: Cinderstep - black tom Houndheart - tortoiseshell tom with a long tail Apprentice: Myra Whitefur - white tom Birdfrost - brown-and-white she-cat with narrow face Frogfang - mottled dark brown tom Cloverfur - light brown she-cat with cream patches Willowpelt - lean tabby tom Apprentice: Nightpaw Smoketail - black she-cat with a fluffy tail Duskpool - thin-striped brown tabby tom Queens: Owlheart - grayish-brown queen (fostering Flamekit) Snowthorn - sandy colored she-cat RiverClan Leader: Froststar - white-and-gray tabby she-cat Deputy: Jayclaw - gray tom Medicine Cat: Laurelfoot - brown she-cat with a kink in her tail Apprentice: Mackerelpaw Warriors: Fernpuddle - tortoiseshell tom with white paws Apprentice: Cloudpaw Stormshine - dark ginger she-cat with one blind eye Leafcloud - brown-and-ginger tom with a limp paw Apprentice: Icepaw Dapplepelt - cream tom with a white underbelly Redtooth - golden she-cat Mintflight - smoky tom Maplewhisker - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with heterochromatic blue and amber eyes Morningwind - pinkish-gray tom with faint white streaks across his pelt Pebblewing - gray she-cat (taking care of Cedarkit) Elders: Foxpelt - russet tom Mallowflower - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hearing loss WindClan Leader: Tansystar - golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Vixengorse - white tom with red patches Medicine Cat: Thistleshade - dark gray tom Warriors: Cinderwhisker - lean pale gray she-cat Apprentice: Gorsepaw Crouchclaw - skinny sandy tom Cherrystream- bright red she-cat with ginger paws Patchbush - white tom with black patches Apprentice: Mistpaw Ivyberry - tortoiseshell she-cat Mossleaf - ginger she-cat Wolfstorm - gray-and-white tom Hollypelt - brown-and-black she-cat Queen: Beechberry - brown tabby tom with green eyes, stays in the nursery to take care of the kits Waspclaw - gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Haykit and Frostkit; fostering Darkkit) Sleektail - sleek brown she-cat (mother to Pearkit, Plumkit, Applekit, and Berrykit) SkyClan Leader: Wildstar - gray-and-white spiky-furred she-cat Deputy: Bristlefur - black she-cat Medicine Cat: Iristhorn - brown and white tabby tom Warriors: Thornfoot - stocky dark brown tom Apprentice: Gorsepaw Petalslip - small, pale blue-gray she-cat with a ragged pelt Firepelt - ginger tom Specklefur - black she-cat with brown patches Goldenwisp - golden she-cat Brownclaw - brown tom Snowbriar - white she-cat Dappleflight - tortoiseshell tom Apprentice: Birchpaw Briarshade - tiny light brown she-cat with a stub for a tail Queens: Lightningclaw - black she-cat with golden stripe down her face (mother to Olivekit; fostering Sunnykit) Cats Outside the Clan Amelia - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches Olivia - cream she-cat with a brown face, paws, and tail Category:Allegiances Category:StarlightGirlHSS's Creations Category:The New Warrior